It is known to use check valves to allow fluid flow in one direction, and to prevent flow in the opposite direction. Check valves are widely used in a wide variety of applications, for example in air conditioning systems, more particularly in aircraft air conditioning systems.
Many types of check valves are known. Some check valves include hinged flappers that open in the direction of fluid flow. In such valves, when a fluid pressure exceeds a predetermined valve “cracking pressure”, the flappers of the valve open to allow flow through the valve. Likewise, if significant pressure drops in the upstream fluid are experienced (such that there is a negative pressure differential across the valve), the flapper elements close, preventing flow reversal.
Such valves typically include a valve housing which comprises a pair of valve openings, each sealed by a respective flapper element, and separated by a web. This web has to withstand forces induced by the pressure exerted on the valve.
It may be desirable to minimise the mass of components, particularly those intended for use in aircraft. To this end, it is desirable to design components to use as little material as possible while meeting structural demands.